Jumin's Nightmare
by theficti0nist
Summary: Jumin Han spends most of his nights staring at his most precious treasure sleeping peacefully next to him. It never crossed his mind that he would see his worst nightmare one night, during the routine. [JuminxMC one-shot. Contains spoilers from Jumin's route; based on one of the bad endings] Please leave reviews.


**Author's note:**

 **This one-shot contains spoiler from Jumin Han's route, particularly from one of the bad endings. Proceed at your own risk. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Jumin Han can't take his eyes off the beautiful lady sleeping next to him.

His wife. His beautiful wife.

Her soft, rhythmic breathing as she sleeps keeps him company. The leaking moonlight from the slightly open curtains gently touches her pink cheeks that Jumin has to resist a sudden urge to poke and stroke them, as he doesn't want to wake her up. He knows she would pout and tell him to sleep if she wakes up now and finds him staring at her instead of resting. Little does the lady know how much these silent hours mean to him, to simply stare at the sleeping figure, knowing fully well that she is his. And only his.

* * *

 _"_ _She is safe, Jumin," Jumin hears V, his voice patient and collected. "I swear."_

 _Jumin sighs heavily. That doesn't reassure him. He shifts his eyes to the girl standing opposite him and V. Being the topic of the argument, she looks confused, unsure on how to respond to the conversation happening in front of her._

 _Her brown hair… those beautiful eyes… her soft rosy lips…_

 _Jumin doesn't want her to leave. She can't leave. After all, she is going to be his – he will do whatever it takes to make sure of that. But that's not the only reason why he insists on her staying. Call it a feeling, a hunch, anything, but the C &R Executive just can't shake off this… this awful feeling that something bad will happen if he sends her back to the apartment. This is very unlike him – someone who is usually very rational, always relying on the facts. All facts tell him that the apartment is safe – Luciel said so, and even V personally visits him to say the same thing. Still, the bad feeling refuses to leave him._

If something happens to her…

 _"_ _Jumin, I'll send her back from the C &R Building," V says, still trying to convince his stubborn best friend. "There will be no problem if I send her from there, right?"_

Maybe… maybe I'm just being too paranoid… _Jumin thinks as he walks closer to where the girl is. Why does it feel like it will be his last time seeing her? They'll meet at the party tomorrow._

 _"_ _Thank you for being here with me the past few days," he starts, his voice heavy and reluctant. "Please bring the dress I gave you. I'll miss you."_

 _"_ _I'll miss you, too, Jumin," she answers with a reassuring smile. "But we'll see each other very soon."_

 _And with that, she walks out of his penthouse door.  
-_

 _As soon as she arrives at the apartment, someone is already waiting for her._

 _"_ _Finally, you're here," he says. Apart from his bleached white hair (and its red ends here and there), the man's most noticeable feature would be his big tattoo of an eye on his right arm. He wears his leather jacket in such a way that shows off the creepy drawing. He is also wearing a black cloth over his nose and mouth._

 _Clearly, he is not there for a good reason._

 _He's holding something like a switch or a trigger on one hand. "See this switch? My Savior says the only way I could get my revenge to him is to click this switch. Then he will get to feel the sadness I felt! And I will get my revenge!"_

Click!

 _"_ _Special security system activated…" a computerized voice suddenly says out of nowhere._

 _The intruder is as surprised as the girl. "What?"_

 _They don't get a chance to do anything but to stand, frozen in place as white blinding light envelopes them into nothingness._

* * *

Jumin opens his eyes, breathing heavily. And he is drenched in his own sweat.

He's no longer in Rika's apartment; he's back in his own bedroom, with his wife still in front of his eyes, sleeping peacefully, unaware of the realistic nightmare Jumin has just woken up from. Before he knew it, his trembling body is moving on his own as he climbs into the empty space on the bed next to her and lies down.

 _She's here… she's safe… it was just a dream…_

While murmuring those words repeatedly like a chant, Jumin brings himself closer to her and holds her tightly in his arms, no longer being careful not to wake her up. And indeed, she is quickly awaken. Instead of loosening his grip, Jumin's body stays tense even as she tries to turn her body towards him. When they are finally face to face, her two beautiful eyes stare back at him – first they were peaceful and calm, but they change to the look of worry as soon as she notices the look on his face.

"Jumin? Did you have a nightmare?"

Jumin holds her even more tightly, burying her face in his chest, letting her warmth envelop him. "No…," he replies with a sigh. "Not anymore."


End file.
